Green Party
"If you want action on climate change and not spin and rhetoric only the Greens can deliver." - Caroline Lucas The Green Party was originally founded for the 2005 election and contested the elections for the first three Parliaments, steadily winning at least 5% of the votes and coming fifth behind the Liberal Democrats, Labour, Conservatives, and the Loonies on all occasions. Following this, the party became inactive and was closed. Despite several attempts to reform the party since its deletion in Parliament III, it was not until the party was proposed again at the end of Parliament XV in September 2012 that the Green Party was given permission to reform by the Speaker. The party was revived by a contingent of four ex-Liberal Democrats and a dual Socialist member. Norfolkadam, Thunder and Jazz, DayneD89, Student and CLS94 (now Saoirse:3) comprised the newly formed Green Party, under the discretion of the speaker at the time Paddy_Power (now ByronicHero) who allowed the creation of the party without the required ten members traditionally needed to establish a new party. Norfolkadam became the first leader of the newly established Green Party with Thunder and Jazz acting as his deputy and becoming the main architect of the party's constitution. After returning to the House, the party obtained five seats with 8.19% of the vote in the 16th General Election. The party became active and they got accepted into the House very quickly. They contested By-Election III, which came about after the banning of Independent MP Internetguru, jointly with the Liberal Democrats in supporting stanlas2 and came in third. In the Seventeenth Parliament, the Greens shocked the House by returning the third largest amount of seats, gaining two MP positions to their highest ever amount in seven seats. The Green Party formed an opposition coalition with the Socialist Party. By this point, Norfolkadam had been replaced as leader by CLS94 who left the party altogether shortly after, claiming the Greens lacked direction and environmental credentials before returning to the Socialist Party. In the subsequent leadership election, then Deputy Leader, DayneD89 (who had succeeded Thunder and Jazz) stood against impressive newbie, miser with the result being 5 votes to 5. Rather humbly, DayneD89 chose to stand down rather than go to a run-off vote and miser was duly elected the third leader of the re-established Green Party. In this term, the Greens joined the first opposition coalition in the House’ history with the Socialist Party. Shortly after, DayneD89 faced a vote of confidence after failing to register any comment in a few months and was removed as Deputy Leader when the vote passed. Cheese_Monster stood unopposed to become the third Deputy Leader of the Party. In this period, the party underwent a lot of activity problems, but despite this, still remained one of the most productive parties in the House. This period was not without controversy, with Green Party MP at the time The Mad Dog duplicating a second account in the Greens to vote of no confidence miser as leader. With his duplicate account being discovered, The Mad Dog was excommunicated from the party and duplicate checks were routinely adopted on all new members. Miser’s leadership continued into the Eighteenth Parliament, with the party again achieving another seat and only being one behind the Labour and Conservative parties. Once again the Greens formed the Opposition with their partners this time around being the Labour Party; many in the Greens were disillusioned with the Liberal Party, after the Liberals shunned a coalition with Labour and the Greens for a Tory-UKIP coalition government. Miser chose to stand down as leader in September 2013 to be replaced by Cheese_Monster as the fourth leader of the party. Kittiara was then duly elected as Deputy Leader. Cheese_Monster along with Kittiara as his deputy led the Green Party to become the most active party per legislative output in the House, beating the combined force of UKIP-Conservatives-Liberals in Government. Despite losing two seats in the following General Election, competition still proved very high for MP seats within the party. Upon his departure, Cheese_Monster was able to use the party's electoral position to negotiate a three-way coalition deal with the Labour Party and Socialist Party which saw the Green Party become a party of Government for the first time since its resurrection. The Nineteenth Government saw its most controversial bill released towards the end of term in the Abolition of the Monarchy Bill, which passed by 23-21 votes. Despite a successful term in office, the Greens had their reservations about the notoriety that being in a left-bloc brought them. During the Nineteenth Parliament, ThisIsn'tSpam, despite being Deputy Leader for a short-time after Kittiara was deposed for inactivity, also fell to the same curse that had plagued his predecessor, resulting in the much respected Blue_Meltwater to fill the post with unanimous support. In the September 2014 general election, the party got its best ever result achieving 13 seats. They used this to form a three-way coalition between the Greens, Labour, and the Liberal parties, leading the nicknamed 'traffic light coalition' and pathing the way to the first Green Prime Minister and the start of an eco-government. In July 2015, the Party led a coalition with UKIP and the Liberals after the collapse of the Labour/Liberal coalition and the VoNC of the minority Labour government that followed. This coalition was short-lived, collapsing a few weeks after its formation due to a constitutional crisis caused by disputes over who should take the role of acting Prime Minister in the absence of Kittiara, the third Green Prime Minister in history. The crisis was so severe that the Speaker, Birchington, took the decision that there would be no government for the next three months until the next general election, in which the Greens halved their vote and seat share. Following the third vote review of the 23rd Parliament, one of their MPs and Party Leader, Andy98, was found to have a voting record for the previous four weeks of less than 70%, his second low vote record of the term. Following an amendment a few months ago, which stated if you have a vote record below 70% during any two review periods, your seat will be removed, and put up for by-election, the Green Party lost one of their four seats, now leaving them with three. In October 2016, Andy98 resigned as Leader of the Green Party. Kyx won the ensuing election, much to the surprise of the majority of the house with Barnetlad and Lime-man being seen as frontrunners. Lime-man was then elected Chair of the Green Party, with Barnetlad resigning and retiring from the MHoC. In the November 2016 General Election, the Green Party failed to submit their manifesto and thus did not obtain a single seat. Leader Kyx and Chair Lime-man both resigned leaving the Party with no leadership with a Deputy Leadership contest being carried out at the time. Andy98 was elected Deputy Leader of the Party and became Leader once again. Kyx defected to the Liberals. DICUSS mergers and Matrix's appointment and the new communications position. In November 2017 barnetlad stood down as leader. During the leadership election a conspiracy was discovered with members using dupes, with the intention of converting the Green party into a completely new party. The Speaker of the house at the time decided to close the party due to low levels of activity and no viable leadership candidate. Electoral Performance Leaders There have been 14 Green Leaders to date with !Laxy! being the first one and barnetlad being the current one. Andy98 and Kyx are the only people to have served as Leader in two spells. Green Leaders who also served as Prime Minister at some point during their tenure are marked with an asterisk. Note that the tenures of Blue Meltwater and Kittiara overlap because in June 2015 in internal party vote returned them as having equal support and a subsequent vote allowed them to be dual leaders. There was no deputy leader at this time. Deputy Leaders The position of Deputy Leader was first created in September 2012 and it was abolished in November 2016. However, in August 2017, the position was reintroduced. There have been 10 Green Deputy Leaders to date with Thunder and Jazz being the first one and Quamquam123 being the current one. Kittiara is the only Deputy Leader to have served on two occasions. Deputy Leaders who also served as Leader at some point are marked with an asterisk. Chair In June 2015, the position of Chair was introduced. There have been 5 Green Chairs to date with Jenhasdreams being the first one and hazzer1998 being the current one. No Green Chairs have yet served as Leader. Director of Communications After an internal vote, in January 2017, the Director of Communications position was created to replace the Deputy Leader position. However, it was abolished in August 2017, following the reintroduction of the Deputy Leader position. Lime-man was the only Director of Communications. Category:Political Parties Category:Defunct Parties